New Classmates, New lives
by Kogaswolfgirl
Summary: I really dont know a good summary for this. Umm Naruto and his cousin Sakura move to a new Village Konoha and go to their new School Konoha High. Read to find out more lol Mainly NaruHina pairing SakuraSasuke with a bit of Jealousy from Lee.
1. Why are they staring?

A/n Welcome all to yet another Fanfic! The whole Konoha High idea I got from another writer who I STRONGLY recommend (GodofContradition )  
Ive always loved the Hina/Naru pairing because well Hinata is my fav Kunoichi! Shes so Kawaii -glomps Hinata- And I just love the way she gets around Naruto!  
Remember Kiba is mine, so too bad for you! –huggles Kiba-  
And that Sai can die -fires Bazooka at Sai Plushie-

I never do disclaimers because I think its stupid. Who in their right mind would go around Saying I own Naruto! (An idiot?) Well Idiots don't count (I think they do) SHUT UP!

Quote- That attitude is somewhat modern, AND PISSES ME OFF!

Now on to the story!

"Sakura-chan! Wait up!" Naruto called out to his cousin as he struggled to get his shoes tied right. The pinkette turned to him as she stood in the doorway of their new house and sighed obviously impatient,

"Hurry up Naruto-Kun you'll make us late on our first day of school!" Sakura said placing her hands on her hips as she tapped her foot, glancing at the clock anxiously.

Sakura and Naruto are cousins you see. Shortly after being brought home from the hospital, Naruto Uzumaki's parents got into a terrible car crash. Sakura's parents were called in to recognize their bodies and though Naruto was never told how exactly bad it was, if it wasn't for the familiar tattoos on their stomachs the same as Naruto's they probably would have never been able to. A baby at the time it was said that since he came out unscathed he was some kind of demon child. They had found him lying a few feet away from the explosion of the two cars crying loudly. The people in the countryside ignored him, always talking behind his back. Sometimes even Sakura did due to the tremondous peer pressure that they put on her. Sakura's parents unable to watch Naruto suffer as much as he did decided that at the first chance theyd get Naruto away from there. And the chance came in the form of a better job offer in Konohagakure.

"Do you even know the way?" Naruto asked as he walked behind Sakura, slouched over and his hands in his pockets. "Of course not!" Sakura looked at him surprised.

"I thought you knew the way…" The two stared at each other in complete silence before they both started freaking. Sakura's parents were at work and they had no clue where to go. A number of obscenities fell from Naruto's mouth as he stomped around his hands on his head while Sakura stood still screaming in her head of how stupid Naruto is.

"Oi, you two…" Naruto froze in mid scream while Sakura turned to the voice that called out to them. About a block ahead of them stood two people a girl and a boy staring at them. The girl hid shyly behind the guy poking her two fingers together as Naruto and Sakura ran up to them. "Are you lost?" The boy asked looking at them with pupilless eyes. "Kinda, We're not sure of the way to Konoha High." Sakura said awkwardly digging her foot into the ground.

Naruto jumped out in front of Sakura. " Nani! No We're not lost Sakura-chan, its that way!" Naruto didn't think this was making a very good first impression as he pointed in a random direction.

"Try that way." The boy said moving Naruto's finger to the left. Scratch that Naruto didn't think at all. The girl giggled slightly as she looked up at Naruto with big eyes. Naruto groaned. "I thought for sure that was the way…" "Baka!" Sakura yelled hitting him on the head. "Please just ignore him ummm…" The guy stepped to the side trying to get the girl out from behind him but she just ducked behind him again. "Hyuuga. Hyuuga Neji and Hyuuga Hinata my cousin." He sighed.

"Ah Hyuuga-sempai! Could you show us the way then?" Sakura asked bowing very slightly as Naruto pouted behind her grumbling about her hitting him. "Well be glad to, right Neji-nii-san?" Hinata spoke up in her tiny voice and then seemed to squeak slightly as Neji started walking. "Sure, Sure, follow me this way." Neji said looking back at them.

Sakura grabbed Naruto's shirt and started dragging him forward as she hurried after the two Hyuuga's. "Arigatou! My name's Haruno Sakura by the way." At the chance to introduce himself Naruto jumped up causing Sakura to lose her grip on his shirt.

"And Im Uzumaki Naruto! Believe I!" He said pointing his thumb at him. Hinata smiled weakly at him. "Sakura-chan, Naruto-kun, when'd you move here?" She asked from Neji's side as Sakura and Naruto Walked on the other side. "Not to long ago Hinata-chan this is actually our first time walking down the street." Sakura said laughing awkwardly as they got into some busier streets of town and she held onto Naruto as he tried to run off and look at the shops.

"There's Konoha High…" Neji said pointing in front of him as Sakura started chasing Naruto away from a store with a frog purse in the window. "Already?" Naruto asked covering his head to block the fall of Sakura's fists.

"Hai!" Hinata said taking a strong liking to the blonde boy. "What classroom will you two be in?" She asked walking alongside Sakura. Sakura pulled out a paper in her pocket and glanced down at it. "Classroom 3-C" She said and suddenly looked up feeling people staring at her back. Naruto inched closer to the Hyuuga's and Sakura not liking the prickling on his neck at all. "Why are they all staring at us?" He asked looking around him somewhat wildly. "Just ignore it." Neji said. Though he had been walking very poised now that they were on campus he seemed to carry himself with a very authorative stance. "Its really hard to Neji-nii-san." Hinata said her voice trailing off as she all but hid by Sakura. "Hinata-sama you of all people should be used to it." Neji said as they walked up the steps.

"Classroom 3-C, That's your classroom right Hinata-sama?" Neji asked as if to change the subject from the eyes that watched them. "H-Hai! I-Ill show you the way!" Hinata said bowing as if apoligetically. "Thank you so much Hinata-chan!" Sakura said clasping the frail girls hands. "Yeah we definietly owe you one." Naruto agreed smirking at them as Neji said his good-byes and walked off.

"Umm…about class…" Hinata whispered as they followed her down the hall. "You m-may want to be careful and w-watch you step…" Naruto raised an eyebrow at her and the slight blush on her cheeks when she realized he was looking at her. "Nani? Why?" He asked as they got to the door.

The sign to the left said 3-C and without thinking Naruto opened it and walked in. "Naruto-Kun, no!" Hinata said reaching out to grab him and then realizing what she was doing drew back. Everything seemed to slow down as Naruto turned in the doorway to look at her. Suddenly a loud SPLASH and CLANG echoed and Naruto yelled jumping forward, crashing into the two girls and sending all three of them into a dog pile. As if the girl's screams fell on deaf ears Naruto kept cussing a hand on his wet back as all three struggled to get up.

"About Damn time somebody fell for it!" A voice echoed in the hall followed by laughter from the classmates already in the room. Naruto looked up seeing a guy with messy brown hair, some stupid red tattoo on his face and big wolfish grin looking even more like a dog with the fang that showed through.

"What the hell was that for?" Naruto yelled as Hinata stood up face steaming and being unable to look up. Sakura glanced at him suddenly realizing what happened. The boy had apparently put a bucket full of water on the doorway and Hinata had known (Apparently it wasn't the first time hed done this) when she yelled out Naruto stopped and turned causing the water that fell only to get his backside .

"No reason just wanted a good laugh." The boy said offering his hand to Naruto who batted it away and stood up slipping slightly in the water still cussing. "Hey, you two are new here." He said as if just realizing it (and as if he was the only one who did). "Whats it matter to you!" Naruto said angrily trying to get the water out of his shirt. "K-Kiba-kun…" Hinata muttered walking up to the boy. "This is Sakura-chan and Naruto-kun…" She said quietly pointing to the two. "Well, welcome to Konoha High!" Kiba said slapping Naruto on the back with a loud squish. "Yeah thanks…" sakura muttered brushing herself off her face also slightly red. Talk about first impressions hers was now down the drain.

"Kiba, whatd you do now?" A female voice rang out in the hall suddenly and Sakura turned noticing a girl with long blonde hair tied up in a ponytail. "Ah Nothing Ino-teme" Kiba said still smirking and acting Casual. "Just welcoming our two new students." The girl ran up with a sigh shaking her head slightly. "You must excuse Kiba hes so immature." Ino said rolling her eyes. "We all are not the ill-behaved." She said taking Sakura's hand like two long-lost friends. And in that instant the two became best friends and they walked into the room talking animatedly about stuff only girls would understand almost in another languege more complex then pig latin. "Come on Lets get into the classroom." Kiba said pushing Naruto and Hinata. "We don't want to get blamed for this mess and have to clean it up." Kiba said as he closed the door. "B-b-but Kiba-kun you did make the mess!" Hinata said looking behind her as Kiba kept shoving despite Naruto's protests. This guy was seriosuly pissing him off!

"As far as everyone else knows I didn't" Kiba said laughing as he let go of the two causing Naruto to fall yet again. "Hey sorry man." Kiba said offering him a hand again the smirk still on his face. Naruto growled but took his hand. "Whatever." He said and walked to the back of the classroom plopping into a seat. "Kiba-kun, you hurt his feelings." Hinata observed as she tugged at Kiba's jacket. "What? I said Im sorry what else does he want?" Hinata kept pulling though and he finally walked towards Naruto's seat sitting down on the desk next to his. "Look Im really sorry, ok? Its just somebody has to be the one getting the prank pulled on." Naruto stared at him grumpily when suddenly Sakura's and Ino's (very) loud giggling brought him back to reality. "Yeah your right." Naruto laughed and the two clasped hands like guys do (except they didn't pull each other into half a hug and beat each other in on the back)

"So is Sakura your sister?" Kiba asked stretching out on his desk. Naruto practically choked on his own saliva while an evident "EW" came out of Sakura who had overheard the question while her and her new BFF Ino paused to take a breath. "What?" Kiba asked surprised as Naruto started shaking his head wildly. "No way! Sakura-chan's my cousin!" He said as he finally got his breath back (damn saliva!) Hinata sat down near the two watching Naruto with a small smile on her face.

"Cousin? So why are you guys living together?" Naruto grew quiet and to his relief Sakura didn't say anything. "My…parents…just couldn't afford me living with them for awhile…." Naruto said facing the front. Kiba looked at Hinata confused who just shrugged.

Suddenly the door opened again and a redhead came in looking non too happy. The 'Love' Symbol on his head drew Naruto's attention as he watched the boy merely glance at him and then walk by to his seat. "Oi! Whats with the raccoon eyes?" Naruto called out and the class fell deathly silent.

For a second it seemed like the red-head didn't hear so Naruto stood up jumping over the desks till he got to him. "Hey." Naruto said standing crouched on the boys desk. An nonexistent eyebrow raised as the boy looked at Naruto instead of out the window which he had previously been doing. "Why you wearing eyeliner?" Naruto asked again practically poking him in the eye. "Naruto I don't think that's a good idea!" Kiba said standing up suddenly and trying to get to the blonde. "…" The redhead's silence began to seriously tweak Naruto's nerves as they had a staring contest. "Leave Gaara alone Naruto and come on." Kiba said grabbing Naruto's shirt. "Whats with everybody and pulling me around!" Naruto yelled grabbing ahold of Gaara as Kiba kept pulling his hands slipping down till he was pulling Naruto's legs as he continued to hold Gaara. "Quit telling me what to do!" Naruto yelled in Gaara's eye who sat frozen. The pale boy twitching slightly as he wasn't used to people touching, let alone practically hugging him.

"Baka, shut up…." A dark haired boy seemed to appear out of nowhere and hit Naruto on the back causing Kiba to lose his grip and Naruto to fall crashing into the ground. Girls began screaming and fainting every which way as Naruto sat up groaning and rubbing his poor back that seemed to be suffering the most and school hadnt even started yet.

A/n I thought Id end it here because….well…IDK XD Just felt like getting it up and that it was long enough so I hope you likey! And remember to Please Review, Authors hate to write out stories and never get any feedback wether good or bad. Plus I don't feel motivated unless I know ppl are anxious to read it. I take after Shikamaru so badly in that category its not even funny anymore. (Your friends thought so) Well they don't anymore! (Yes they do) Im gonna kill you!


	2. Did Someone Say Bet?

A/n Chapter 2! Yayz! Doncha love imagining all the people in Naruto as friends? I just love when they do missions together in the anime

Quote Takeno-Kun- I don't give a damn what others think of fillers, as long as they are funny They are fine by me.

"Whos that?" Sakura whispered in the silence that followed after Sasuke's abrudt arrival. "Only the best most wonderful guy in the world!" Ino said dreamily. "My boyfriend Sasuke-kun!" That statement was immediently followed by boo's.

"Quit lying Ino-teme, You're his Ex and will always only be that!" "He only dated you for one day and that was cause you blackmailed him!" Was some of the statements that flew across the room

"Who the hell do you think you are teme!" Naruto yelled up at the boy who had just hit him. "Your blocking my way to my desk." Sasuke said stepping over Naruto to get to his desk in the back. "That dosent give you the right to hit people!" Naruto yelled furiously.

Sakura jumped up holding him back. "Naruto-kun stop! Its ok Sasuke-kun just didn't know his strength is all!" Sakura said hearts in her eyes. "Isnt that right Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke ignored the girl whom he didn't even know the name to. In fact, he didn't know the names of half the class and he didn't really care to start finding out. Naruto growled slightly turning over and crossing his arms poutingly. "Look Naruto-kun lets just go get our seats." Kiba said grabbing Naruto's arm and pulling him away from Gaara. "Whatever…" Naruto said his pout in full swing as he took his seat and Sakura kept trying to talk to Sasuke.

"Naruto-kun…are you okay?" Hinata asked as the two boys came back and Naruto just plopped down.

"Of course Im alright Hinata, Im made of stronger stuff then that!" Naruto said only half braggingly as he wasn't really in the mood anymore. "Anyways whos the teachers of this class?" He asked looking around as all the seats were taken but still no sign of a teacher.

"Me." Suddenly a man wearing a mask appeared in the doorway. How he got his white hair to stand up like that Naruto pondered for a few seconds till. "New students up here!" The teacher said as he approached his desk. "Iruka-sensei is absent today…he er…had a rough time last night."

Students started giggling as Ino whispered to Sakura as the girl stood up. "We think Iruka-sensei and Kakashi-sensei are" She had to pause to giggle some more and hold up her pinky finger. "an _item!_" "This caused more giggles as you can only imagine what hormone and testosterone driven kids their age could think of, not to mention the sentence rough time last night suited their needs perfectly.

"Hai, Here Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura said as she reached the front, Naruto dragging his feet behind her. Kakashi turned from the board to face them. Minutes dragged by as Kakashi looked the both of them up and down and he sighed. "I keep hoping they'll get cute ones…" HE muttered and turned with a wave as if to dismiss them.

"NAANDAIYO! I AM CUTE! IM SEXY!" Inner Sakura began yelling throwing fists at a toy Kakashi while Naruto just went back to his seat shivering slightly. For once in his life he was glad he wasn't that good-looking, who knows what that teacher would have done.

"Kakashi!" A yell suddenly rang through the classroom and they turned to see a man with a scar across the middle of his face, his black hair in a ponytail looking tired and angry. "Ah Iruka, Glad you could make it." The man ran up angrily to Kakashi. "Its your own damn fault for losing the key to those handcuffs, I had to use the whips to…" The man trailed off as he suddenly realized the class was completely silent listening to every word. "Err…nevermind…" The man said. "Lets just start class." He turned from them face red as Kakashi called roll.

"Lunch! Finally!" Naruto said loudly as he ran out of the classroom. "Hey Naruto was it?" A kid with black hair said sticking a finger in his ear. "You mind being a bit quieter? Your voice kept waking me up." HE said yawning somewhat as he walked out of the classroom next to Kiba. "Hes just having a bit of fun!" Kiba said punching Naruto lightly in the arm. "Besides Your gonna sleep your life away at this rate Shikamaru!" He said laughing as they walked towards the cafeteria.

Sakura ran off with her new friend Ino and Hinata that later two talking a mile per minute and getting all the details on some girls she was about to meet named Tenten and Temari while Hinata just stood quietly behind them

Shikamaru yawned again. "Better then playing pranks all the time. Tch…so troublesome." He said looking off. "Nani? But its fun!" Naruto said as he grabbed a tray. "Hey watch me get Shino." Kiba said grabbing his tray and scooping a brown something on it. "Its not going to work, it never works." An overweight boy said walking up to them stuffing chips into his mouth. "Tch Just watch me Chouji!" Kiba said setting the tray on the ground right in front of the doorway. Moments later it opened, Naruto and Kiba straining their necks to see in line while Shikamaru all but fell asleep on his tray since the line was moving so slow.

A boy wearing sunglasses and an oversized coat walked through, stepping on the tray on just the right spot to cause the food to go the oppisite way. "Kiba…" The boy said walking up and taking his tray. "Awww again! Why don't you ever fall for it!" Kiba whined as some girls screamed when they stepped into the muck.

"Fall for what?" Shino asked looking at him with his flashing sunglasses as if he didn't realize what Kiba had done. "Wow Kiba, you've got some work to do." Naruto laughed thumping him on the back. "Id like to see you try and get this guy!" Kiba said under his breath as they finally got their food. "I bet I could!" Naruto said in his loud way as Shino just ignored them and Chouji woke Shikamaru up long enough for him to get his food. "Oh really? Then lets have some fun with this." Kiba said a weird gleam in his eye. "The first one to get Shino gets 30 bucks, the loser has to do his laundry." He said smirking as a boy in green suddenly jumped in front of them.

"A bet I hear?" The boy asked as Naruto stared gaping at the boys eyebrows and bowl shaped haircut. "Betting is the way to adulthood!" He said tears streaming down his face. "Our Little Kiba is growing up!" He said now fully bawling on Chouji's shoulder who just patted his back, ate another chip, patted his back.

"Whos this Fuzzy-brows?" Naruto asked pointing at him with his thumb as Shikamaru tried to tell him to be quiet. "Forget Lee." Kiba said as they walked outside and plopped down under a tree. "Do we have a bet or what?" He asked smirking again. Naruto looked thoughtful for a second (Yes thoughtful) "Fine by me! First one to get Shino wins!" He said clasping hands with Kiba.

Shino just ignored them, playing with a bug on his hand as Lee calmed down somewhat enough to comment on the wonderful weather despite the coming winter.

A/n Hehe I hope yall think this is funny cause I do. And I like funny. The world isnt right if there was no funny stories! Now Pls Remember to Review! I know I don't really have a plot going here but well see what happens now that I have them making bets XD


	3. Too lazy to think of title atm

A/n Im such a bad person, I need to update my Kiba ficcy too. Id say I was busy, but Im not XD just very lazy

As the day ended Naruto and Sakura walked side by side with Neji while Hinata lingered behind him a faint blush on her cheeks as she clutched his shirt. "Nani! Theres got to be something Kiba hasnt tried on Shino yet Tthink Hinata-chan! What about putting gle on his seat and desk?"

Hinata quietly nodded slowly feeling as if she was saying and doing the wong things as Naruto agin threw his hands up in frustration.

"Why would you even make a bet like that Naruto?" Sakura asked arms crossed huffily as she blew a hair out of her face. "Its so stupid!"

"Perhaps, Naruto-san is one to not back down?" Neji asked raising an eyebrow at the younger people while trying to gently pry Hinata off his shirt. Naruto ignored the two as he got lost in his own little world ranting and raving about pranks that he could pull.

"Um...Um N-Naruto-kun...You c-could try something with a b-bug..." Hinata murmured looking up at him with her big white eyes.

"Nnn? A bug?" Naruto asked as he looked at her both his hands behind his head. "What are you talkig about Hinata-chan?"

Hinata's small blush deepened as he looked at her and she quickly looked down at her feet as she poked her fingers together. "I-Its just...Shino-kun likes bug...it could be a t-trap or s-something..." She said in her quiet way.

"Thats an awesome Idea Hinata-chan!" Naruto yelled hugging the timid girl. "I think I know what to do now!" He yelled as he let her go and started bouncing excitedly while Neji, frowning, caught the girl as she fainted.

Neji sighed putting her arm over his shoulder and glancing up at the two while Sakura stammered apoligies and Naruto ran up and down the street.

"This is our turnoff." Neji said as he stopped in front of a giant gate. "I guess well see you tomorrow?" He asked Hinata still unconscience on his shoulder.

"Whats wrong with Hinata-chan?" Naruto murmured poking the girl in the head as Sakura nodded. "Hai! I think well be better tomorrow now that we know the way." Sakura said smiling as Hinata woke up just for her face to go beet red at seeing how close she was to Naruto. "Ah-um...d-do y-you know t-the rest of the way to y-your h-house?" The girl stammered out as she looked away from Naruto and took her hand off Neji's shoulder.

Sakura sweatdropped slightly "Y-Yes I think so, If not well just cme back here and ask you!" Naruto smiled at Hinata as she hide again behind Neji. He seemed to have fun with the girl. "Your odd Hinata-chan. But I think I like it." He said standing up straight again a wide smile on his face. Hinata stared up at him mouth slightly agape as Neji punched in the number and the gate opened. "Arigatou for the help Neji-sempai, Hinata-chan!" Sakura said waving as she pulled Naruto away, "Till Tomorrow!" Naruto said as he also vigorously waved good-bye.

"...Hinata-sama?" Hinata stared down at her feet as Neji spoke, her finger curling up at her lip thoughtfully. "Hinata-sama?"

"Huh? Oh Hai!" Hinata jumped as she heard her name and looked upa t Neji hurriedly. "They seem to be a friendly bunch." Neji remarked casually as they took their shoes off at the main house. "Hai, Naruto-kun seems...very funny." Hinata murmured with a small smile on her face. "We'll have to get to know them better, wont we?" Neji asked smiling down at her in an almost big brotherly manner. "Y-yes...I cant wait..."

A/n Ok this is kinda short so Ill go ahead and put the next chapter up, see if we can get the plot going somewhat.

Naruto sat in his seat, hand half raised as drool fell out of his mouth. Yes He was indeed asleep. The desk next to him sat Kiba, followed by Shikamaru, and Chouji. All of which were asleep also except for Chouji who had his backpack in his lap and was sneaking chips into his mouth every time Iruka turned around to the board. Kakashi was to engrossed in a book he was reading, a slight blush on one of his cheeks as he giggled mischieviously and caused Sakura and Ino who were sitting closest to him, to scoot their desks away from him hastily.

At the noise of the desks scraping away Iruka's hand froze at the board, a vein suddenly throbbing in the back of his head. "Ka-Ka-Shi!

" He hissed stressing each syllable of Kakashi's name. "You know how I love to hear you say my name but Im not in the mood right now Iruka." kakashi said half waving his hand as he turned the page with the other. Iruka suddenly picked up the chair and threw it at kakashi his face a throbbing red as Kakashi simply stepped aside away from the chair.

With the sudden clatter all the boys in Naruto's rows heads flew up. "George Washington!" Naruto yelled his hair frazzled as he looked around wildly. The whole class started laughing as Iruka glared at Naruto and then at Kakashi. "Naruto-Kun.." Hinata murmured hiding her giggles behind her hands.

"Did I miss something?" Naruto murmured to Kiba as he glanced anziously around at the girls red faces and the guys grossed out ones. "Dont ask me Im in the same boat as you man." Kiba shrugged and stretched slightly as he stifled a yawn.

A girl named Rose who sat in front of Hinata turned around smiling. "The answer was 79 but you were close Naruto-san!" She said with a slight laugh. At Iruka's nod the class quieted down again and everything went back to normal, except for the stifled sounds of another chip bag being opened by Chouji. She started whispering with Hinata then a faint blush on the Hyuuga's cheeks.

"Whatd she mean by close?" Naruto muttered looking back at Kiba to see another faint blush on his cheeks."Is your face red?" Naruto asked poking Kiba on one of his red tattoos. Kiba growled slightly putting his elbow on the desk and laying his head on his hand looking away from naruto. "Course not, leave me alone" He muttered and naruto still confused looked back at Rose and Hinata who were then staring at him. Rose laughed slightly and Hinata's face went an even brighter red and they looked back at the front of the class as kakashi stood up and started the Science lesson.

"Kiba! What was that about in class?" Naruto asked as they walked to the same spot as the day before with their trays. "its nothing." Kiba muttered the blush inching back into his face as they sat next to Chouji who brought his own lunch that day and Lee and Shino. Shikamaru had walked slower then them and was left in the line near the back. "Didnt you know Naruto-kun?" Lee asked a broad smile on his face as he leaned closer to the blonde.

"Shut up Lee!" Kiba yelled throwing an unknown object at him. Lee ducked under it still smiling. "But its so wonderful Kiba-kun! Love is what Youth is all about!" "Love?" naruto asked still confused as he looked between them.

"Of course Love!" Lee yelled so loud that some people stopped and looked at them. Namely Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Hinata and Rose. "Because Kiba likes R-" Lee was suddenly cut off as Kiba tackled him to the ground a hand over his mouth. "Say another word and Ill turn you inside out!" Kiba growled his teeth so far pulled back it looked like he had fangs. "Hey whos that?" Lee asked looking at Sakura as he shoved Kiba off of him. "Thats my cousin Sakura!" Naruto said almost in a boastful way as Shikamaru sat down, or more like layed down and picked a blade of grass up to chew on.

"Sakura...What a beautiful name!" Lee yelled jumping up again his hand in a fist. "tell me naruto is she taken?" He asked in all seriousness his face all but thrust into Naruto's as Chouji helped himself to Shikamaru's food. "Nani? er umm." naruto started to sweatdrop as he tryed to back up. "Nnn She has a crush on that Sasuke person." Lee seemed to go into a fit his hands on his face as an imaginary lightning bolt suddenly came down and struck him in the middle. "Not Sasuke!"

Shino's eyes flashed as he looked up at the noisy people around him. "Dosent every girl like Sasuke?" He asked his face emotionless. "I dont know how he puts up with being every girls fantasy...so troublesome..." Shikamaru muttered as he spotted a particularily interesting cloud.

"Is he really?" Naruto asked as he took a bite of his apple ignoring the high pitched laughter coming fromt he girls bench. "Hmph, he didnt seem like much." Chouji shook his head as he finished both his and Shikamaru's food. "Who knows? Girls never make any sense." "Agreed." All boys said in unison as the bell rang.

Lee jumped up an odd gleam in his eye. "Its Gym time!" He said excitedly while the others groaned. "gym?" Naruto asked as he stood up with the rest. "With Gai-sensei, we have it tuesdays and thursdays with the other classes along with Music with Kurenai-sensei on wednesday and cooking with Asuma-sensei on friday." Shikamaru said as they dumped their trays and followed an all but jumping with joy Lee back into the school. "GAI-SENSEI!" Lee yelled as he took off down the hall towards the gymnasium. "Act like you dont know him." Kiba muttered as the others did just that like it was the usual thing. "Hold on I need to put some books up." Naruto said stopping at his shared locker with Kiba. As he opened the door books came tumbling out onto the floor and Kiba groaned. "Put them back Naruto" He said putting his hands into his jacket pockets while Naruto hastily tryed to catch the flying away papers. "Least you could do is help!" Naruto cryed clenching his teeth as he caught some. "Your own fault" "Troublesome." "Eating." "..."

"Here Ill help Naruto-kun." Hinata muttered as she and the other grls appeared out of nowhere. "Ah! Thanks Hinata-chan!" Naruto said as he started stuffing everything back in. "Umm...shouldnt you try and organize it a little?" The timid girl asked handing him some books as the others started making small talk. "Yeah well...I just dont feel like it." Naruto replyed smiling at her. Hinata's mouth was slightly agape and blushing as Naruto closed the locker and walked back to the others. "Alright! Lets go!"

Now both Naruto and Sakura's mouths hung open as they stared at the Gym teacher in front of them doing 1000 and counting push ups. "See How easy it is!" Gai's voice boomed as he kept going up and down. "Lee!" Lee jumped adn saluted running up to gai. "What is it Gai-sensei!" "Stand on my back Lee!" "Hai Gai-sensei!" Lee jumped on the teachers back but still he did not stop going up and down. "Dont you wish to one day be as physically fit as me?" Gai asked Lee all but beaming with pride and adoration. "Enough Lee!" Lee jumped off of Gai's back and the (insane) teacher stood up.

"To acheive such great strength you must focus! Without concentration and meditation it is all worth nothing!" gai said holding up his index finger. "Now, Focus on giving me 20 laps around the football field!" He yelled knee bending slightly as he pointed ahead to the feild. Groans and moans were all that was heard as everyone but Shikamaru started working up the energy to run. "Whats your excuse now Nara?" gai asked taking a note from Shikamaru. "Asthma acting up?" Gai asked an eyebrow raising slightly as he read the note. A pitiful but obviosly fake cough was Shikamaru;s reply as Gai sighed. "very well sit in the bleachers." "WHAT!" Naruto and Kiba's yell could be heard all the way across the feild. "Lucky bastard." Kiba huffed as they began to lose Chouji and Lee skyrocketed in front of them. "Just grit it and run boys." Ttenten said as she and Hinata ran up. The smaller girl all but struggling with her breathe and stumbling over her feet as she tried to keep up with the older girl.

"Thats the way Hinata-chan!" Ino cheered from somewhere in the back. Apparently they all thought she needed to get out more and get some sunlight and sweat. "You can do it Hinata-chan!" Rose and sakura yelled in unison pumping their fists in the air as Hinata managed a small smile which quickly faded as she stumbled over her foot. "Oi, Hinata-chan If you want Lee could carry you hes got plenty of energy." Kiba said smirking as Lee passed them for the third time, pausing only long enough to do a 2-finger wave at sakura which caused her and Ino to go into a fit of giggles while Rose just smiled.

Hinata's already flushed face went an even deeper red as she just shook her head frantically unable to say anything. "Anybody feel like racing?" A voice suddenly spoke closeby and naruto turned to see that Sakura, Ino and rose had caught up all smiling despite the heat. "Last person to finish has to throw a party." Ino said through her staggering breaths. "What? yall dont stand a chance!" Kiba said with a toothy grin. "Oh you wanna bet?" Rose asked as she and Sakura started to pass between him and Naruto. "Never say bet around Kiba." Shino said as he ran up not a bead of sweat on him despite his jacket. "Alright youve got a deal." Kiba smirked causing Hinata to pale slightly. Naruto winked at her as they got all got to the line where Lee was bouncing on his toes waiting for them. "ready? Set..." Everyone put their feet on the line and glanced at each other all still smiling playfully despite that having been their 7th lap. "GO!" They yelled in unison and they took off, leaving poor Hinata to struggle behind them as she took off her beige jacket and tryed her best to catch up.

Naruto dropped back as everyone left Hinata and ran next to her still grinning. "Ill stay back with you Hinata-chan, we can both lose." He said almost as if it was a good thing. Hinata glanced at him suddenly glad she could attribute her red face to the heat and nodded shyly. "H-hai, Arigatou Naruto-kun..." She muttered as she risked a quick small smile at him.

A/n Ok I guess that should make up a little for my negligence -sweat- Anyways yes I brought in my OC to pair up with Kiba cause...well I love Kiba XD 'Nuff said Now **Review** Onward!


End file.
